reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly O'Shea
Molly O'Shea is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Molly was born into a wealthy family in Dublin, Ireland. She came to the U.S. searching for adventure and joined Dutch van der Linde and his gang at some point prior to 1899. She and Dutch later become lovers. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 In Colter, she is seen escorting Dutch to his room and will stay with throughout the chapter. If Arthur asks her if she wants to move in with the others for company, Molly responds by saying “Dutch is all the company I need”. Her relationship with Dutch eventually starts to decline, partly because she doesn’t like the moving around. Also, due to being busy, Dutch continually ignores her, brushing her off whenever she wishes to speak to him, causing her to become increasingly unhappy. While some of the gang are in Guarma, she disappears for a lengthy period of time, with many saying that they haven’t seen her. Guarma Chapter Soon after re-locating to Beaver Hollow, Uncle returns with a drunk Molly, who he found in Saint Denis. She says that she told the Pinkertons about the planned bank robbery in Saint Denis, before taunting Dutch and saying that she wanted them to kill him. After a heated stand-off between Dutch and Arthur over what to do with Molly, she is shot by Susan Grimshaw with a shotgun, who justified it by saying "She knew the rules". Most of the gang members believed Molly got what she deserved. The only people truly shaken by her death were Karen Jones and Mary-Beth Gaskill. Immediately after Molly's death, a scene between Karen and Susan will occur where Karen accuses her of being a murderer before renouncing Molly's guilt. Later in the chapter, Mary-Beth can be seen conversing with Tilly Jackson, expressing her grief by telling her that she "can't get over" Molly's death and that she was simply a fool in love who "would say anything". It was later revealed by Agent Milton that the rat was in fact not Molly, but Micah, who was feeding information to the Pinkertons. Milton said that while he spoke with her, she did not say anything and merely left them with more questions than answers. Character Personality Molly is considered stuck up and entitled by Karen and it's likely the other women at camp feel the same. This is likely due to her not working as much but there is a noticeable decline as her arguments with Dutch worsen. She seems to believe everyone in the gang thinks she is a joke; "Them out there, they're all laughin' at me". She also believes that they disregard her; this is evident in the way both Dutch and Arthur do so during her only appearances in cutscenes. As the game progresses, her relationship with Dutch becomes increasingly strained, as he continues ignoring her due to the stresses of being an outlaw. Molly also claims she has seen Dutch looking at other women and when exploring the camp he can be seen flirting with Mary-Beth on multiple occasions, so this is likely who she is talking about. While Molly genuinely loved Dutch, he doesn't show the same level of affection for her. This causes Molly to become more and more desperate for attention, to the point of confessing to a crime she did not commit just to get a rise out of Dutch, causing her demise; "Oh, not so big now... are we, your majesty?". Appearance Molly is a young, curvaceous woman with stereotypical Irish features of red hair, green eyes, and freckles. Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Eastward Bound" * "A Quiet Time" * "An Honest Mistake" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "That's Murfree Country" (Killed) Trivia * Molly is the only member of the Van der Linde gang to never accompany Arthur on a mission or a companion activity. * While the other women in the gang participate in chores around the camp (and sometimes accompany on missions), Molly is the only female in the gang who will neither work nor assist in any activity in or outside of the camp. Arthur will more than once say to Molly that she should get up and do some work, but she dismisses this, saying “I’m no one’s serving girl”. * Molly shows characteristics of being rather obsessed with her appearance. She often can be found standing by the opening of her tent looking at herself in the mirror of her compact for several in-game hours a time. Additionally, she can ask the player for a pocket mirror to earn the achievement Errand Boy. * Molly is one of the few members of the gang who died in 1899 not to be buried. Instead, Miss Grimshaw orders Bill and Pearson to burn her body. This is most likely because she was believed to have given information to the Pinkertons and therefore not worthy of a proper burial. Gallery Molly OShea - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional artwork of Molly for Red Dead Redemption 2. RDR2_Molly O'Shea.jpg|Molly O'Shea, sitting in Dutch's tent at Horseshoe Overlook. Molly O'Shea RDR2.jpg|Molly sitting at Clemens Point. References }} it:Molly O'Shea es:Molly O'Shea Category:Characters in Redemption 2